Wings of Fire Island
Wings of Fire Island is an interactive island on Scholastic's Home Base interactive gaming platform. It is separate from the main island of Home Base. The link to the game is here: https://kids.scholastic.com/kids/games/homebase/ Layout Wings of Fire Island has three areas: The Scorpion Den, the RainWing Village, and the Summer Palace, with Qibli, Glory, and Tsunami as characters the player can talk to and interact with. Minigames Wings of Fire Island currently has five games: Qibli's Quest, Jambu's Camouflage Challenge, Kinkajou's Fruit Find, Venom Victory and Speed Wings. Qibli's Quest You play as Qibli on a mission to stop Vulture by collecting boxes of dragonflame cactus and avoiding his Talons of Power, axes, and fireballs. If you are stung by a Talon of Power, get a brightsting cactus as quickly as possible. Kinkajou's Fruit Find Match three or more fruit to fill up the juice bar. Use special power fruits, but be quick, because the juice bar is ever-draining! Jambu's Camouflage Challenge Find the objects and dragon hidden in the Rainforest as fast as possible! Venom Victory Aim and shoot the blowdarts at the targets. If you miss a certain amount of times, the game is over. Speed Wings A racing game. Dodge obstacles and fly through hoops to gain speed. If you crash into a cloud or island, you will lose speed. You can play as Exquisite, Kinkajou, Magnificent, Mango, Tamarin, or Grandeur. Exquisite has 4/6 in the Speed statistic, 3/6 in the Accel statistic, 1/6 in the Recovery statistic, and 4/6 in the Strength statistic. Kinkajou has 1/6 in the Speed statistic, 2/6 in the Accel statistic, 6/6 in the Recovery statistic, and 6/6 in the Strength statistic. Magnificent has 6/6 in the Speed statistic, 1/6 in the Accel statistic, 3/6 in the Recovery statistic, and 1/6 in the Strength statistic. Mango has 5/6 in the Speed statistic, 4/6 in the Accel statistic, 1/6 in the Recovery statistic, and 1/6 in the Strength statistic. Tamarin has 4/6 in the Speed statistic, 4/6 in the Accel statistic, 3/6 in the Recovery statistic, and 3/6 in the Strength statistic. Grandeur has 1/6 in the Speed statistic, 6/6 in the Accel statistic, 1/6 in the Recovery statistic, and 1/6 in the Strength statistic. Trivia *At one point in the game, Qibli's Quest was misspelled as "Qibbli's Quest". *In Speed Wings, one of the dragons the player can play as is Mango. This is an actual guard in the series, but it could be a misspelling of Mangrove, especially since Mango is a very minor character. *There is a live minigame, known as the "Scavenger Hunt", in which players have to find missing jewels of the SeaWing palace. *There is also a shop on the island, allowing players to buy clothes and accessories for their avatar. *The Wings of Fire Island is also a place where Scholastic has started to do reveals on. An example of this was the reveal of the cover for ''Dragonslayer ''on October 23, 2019, at 5:00 EST. *The model of Glory and the model of Tsunami are missing their wing membranes. *While talking to Glory, she will talk about venom training with Deathbringer. She states that she is better at it. However, Deathbringer is a NightWing- not a RainWing, and therefore cannot shoot venom. Gallery Tsunami12.png|Tsunami Glory1.png|Glory Qibli1.png|Qibli Screen Shot 2019-05-04 at 9.05.58 AM.png|Qibli encounter! Sand kingdom.png|The Kingdom of Sand Sea Kingdom.png|The Kingdom of Sea Rainforest Kingdom1.png|Rainforest Kingdom Screen Shot 2019-05-25 at 8.06.15 PM.png|Arriving on the Island Screen Shot 2019-08-23 at 4.40.05 PM.png|Jambu in Venom Victory 277BFA28-11C6-4FBD-BE08-4904F6CF5187.jpeg|Kinkajou in Speed Wings 72683136-6DBE-41BD-95FC-F46AFFF80517.jpeg|Ex-Queen Magnificent in Speed Wings CF7C040B-ECE5-4B29-8EB9-3E4799C0BAC9.jpeg|Ex-Queen Grandeur in Speed Wings ExquisiteTheRainWing.png|Ex-Queen Exquisite in Speed Wings TamarinTheRainWing.png|Tamarin in Speed Wings MangotheRainWing.png|Mango in Speed Wings TPJ.PNG|The Poison Jungle Category:Games Category:Real Life